I Can't Trust Him I Can't
by Shadow's Raven
Summary: Buffy faints during a fight and while in a weakened state, she must put her trust in Spike. Unfortunately this is the same vampire that she had been denying feelings for almost since the day she met him. Can she finally allow her hear to win? I don't own


"Buffy! Behind you!" I ducked and spun, only just evading the vamp that was swinging a wicked axe at my neck.  
"Thanks!" I yelled as I dove low, under the vamps guard and drove the stake home. Dropping into a crouch, I spun again, slowly. I caught a glimpse of Spike revelling in the fight, his fists a blur as he punched and kicked, spun and punched again. I spotted a vampire on the crypt above him, stake in hand. As the vamp fell, I jumped – tackling it out of mid air. It was young, still not too sure of how to handle itself in a fight. It was easy to grab the stake from its hands and drive it home.  
"You shouldn't play with pointy wooden things – you could get hurt." I said as the vamp stared at me in shock, before turning to dust.

I didn't pause to watch Spike this time; instead, I leapt to help him with a new wave that had surged from the trees surrounding us. Vampires fell before me, each one dispatched faster then the last. A vamp charged at me with a long-sword, which I twisted from his grip before beheading him with it. With a final spin, I swung the blade around to meet the last vamp – only to be met with a clanging of metal as my blade met Spike's.  
"You want to be careful where you swing that, love." He said, lowering his blade. I dropped my own to my side.  
"Sorry 'bout that" I said, my voice showing how much the fight had taken out of me.  
"You're tired, sleep here tonight. Lil' bit's at a friends." Spike said, his face showing only concern for me. I shook my head.  
"Too much vamp action. You should sleep at my place." I said, mentally groaning at the distance between the cemetery and my house. At length, Spike nodded and we set off, slowly, side by side.

As soon as I walked in the door, m knees gave way, the only reason I stayed upright was because Spike caught me. "Shhh. You're safe." He murmured as he gently lifted me and carried me up the stairs. Resting my head on his shoulder I sighed.  
"I know." I whispered as I fell asleep.

I woke early, aware that I was in my own bed and the curtains pulled tight. Rolling over to look at my clock, I saw it was 9am. "Time to get up" I muttered, as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, stopping as I saw a spot of red on the carpet. Panic gripped me as my brain ran through the worst case scenarios. On second inspection, I noticed that the red was much more then a spot – It was a top, one that adorned a familiar bleach-blond vampire.I nimbly stepped over him, and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Morning." Spike called as he descended the stairs about fifteen minutes later. "You could have woken me." He continued, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.  
"You looked so peaceful, besides I went and got your blood – it's in the microwave." I said, smiling at him. Once upon a time I would have already thrown him out, but even I had to admit that there was something between us. Spike helped me when my friends first brought me back and now he was helping me again – with nothing in it for himself. In the years I had known him, he really had changed.

"Hey, I'm back!" Dawn called, out as she walked through the front door. Leaving it wide open.  
"Spike." She sounded surprised that the vampire was here so early in the morning.  
"More vamp activity then usual 'round my place." Spike explained in answer to her unasked question. She nodded.  
"Right, well I'll be in my room if either of you need me." She said, trooping up the stairs, leaving Spike and I alone in the kitchen.

"What was up with all the vamp activity last night anyway?" I asked Spike. We had dusted about ten vampires each – all of them attacking in a group.  
"Not sure, love, but I'm willing to bet it means trouble. Better patrol again tonight. Just in case." He replied, frowning slightly.

* * *

The vampire cringed as his master yelled abuse at all of them. If it hadn't been for the Slayer and her pet vampire having dusted half of them last night, he would be dust himself – but now his master needed every last one of the vampires he had left. Ideally they would have the Slayer's pet, but he was too loyal it seemed to betray her.

"Never mind." She spat at him. "The Slayer won't know what hit her tonight." She murmured quietly.  
"Send the rest of the force out tonight. I want the Slayer dead and her _pet_ brought here. He could be useful – if we can change his mind set, remove his chip maybe."

* * *

"Not much action tonight." I muttered to Spike as we trooped through the second cemetery in a row.  
"Famous last words Slayer." A voice muttered, as a young man… no not a man, a vampire, stepped out from behind the nearest crypt.  
"A single vampire won't be much of a problem." I snorted.  
"Then maybe thirty will." He replied, vampires spilled from every nearby crypt, some jumping out from the bushes. Spike and I went back to back, both crouching.

It was the fight from the night before all over again. I had only dusted a few vampires when I noticed my energy was draining. I frowned, but ignored it. I kept fighting, dusting more then ten before I completely ran out of energy and collapsed onto the ground. I was vaguely aware of Spike stepping over my body, protecting me from further attack before all faded into darkness.

* * *

"You failed – again!" The women screeched, glaring at the cowering vampire at her feet. "The Slayer passed out; you outnumbered the_pet_ nineteen to _one_. How in the name of Seth could you fail?" She continued; her face red with anger.  
"T-the pet was much stronger then we anticipated, madam. We were nothing but a bunch of ants against such a powerful vampire." He simpered.  
"You know his reputation. His grandsire was one of the most feared vampires this earth has ever seen – Angelus; scourge of Europe, and his grandsire was the Master himself. Spike has killed two Slayers single handed, fooled Angelus and brought him to his knees and since teaming with the current Slayer – who has evaded death _twice_ he has killed numerous vampires and demons. Yet you took a bunch of newborns that are untried vampires against a vampire that all _wise_ vampires and demons now fear." She finished, glaring at me I gulped. "You'd better hope he doesn't take her to those witches." I knew a dismissal when I heard one and scurried away quickly.

* * *

I woke up in darkness, before realising I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. "Spike?" I called, my voice sounded hoarse as I was still weak.  
"Shhh, love. It's okay. You passed out. We are trying to figure out why now." His voice replied somewhere over me. I let myself drift back into a dreamless sleep as I felt a wave of Power wash over me.  
"Time to wake up, love." My mind stirred sleepily. Slowly, I blinked awake. Spike was sitting at the edge of the bed. Willow and Tara stood behind him, looking grave. Turning my head, I saw Giles looking worried and Xander who kept shooting Spike disgusted and untrusting looks.  
"Red and Blondie think you are being affected by some sort of magickal energy that is sapping your life force." Spike explained quietly. Willow took up the narration from there.

"I don't know what it is, or what is causing it, but I do know that it will kill you if we can't remove it – and soon." She said. I nodded feebly. "Spike suggested one way to remove it, but we need you to give us the okay." She finished.  
"Do you trust me?" Spike asked, I barely noticed he had his game face on.  
"With my life." I replied, knowing somewhere deep inside me that he would try to drain it from me. Xander opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped when he saw the determination on my face and the grim resolve on Spike's.  
"No use sounding like a dying cat," Spike said to him.

I lay my head back onto the pillows, exposing my neck to Spike. I could feel his breath on my neck, cool and alluring. All my Slayer instincts told me this was wrong, every single one of them was screaming for me to hit him, I could feel Spike, his body rigid next to me, forcing himself to remain in control.  
"Relax, love." His voice a mere whisper of breath against my skin, I felt myself relax - almost involuntarily. I felt his sharp teeth graze my neck. I could feel my skin stretch as he started to bite down and I was ignorant to the pain as his teeth finally broke the soft skin of my neck. I felt my blood rush to the wound, yet strangely I was getting stronger, not weaker. Eventually, Spike pulled away, wiping blood from his mouth, his face quickly returning to that of the man.

* * *

"Curse it!" Her screech could be heard throughout the cave that we had chosen to inhabit while we attempted to kill the Slayer."What is the matter, my lady?" a vampire asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly."She let her _pet_ drink from her. The spell won't affect him – he's already dead! The plan has been ruined." The last sentence came out as a wail of despair. The young vampire looked up into the face of his master, his sire – Cecily.

* * *

AN: I'm going to leave it there, it was only meant to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews saying they would like it to be continued, I'll continue it. 


End file.
